No More Binky
by Lost42
Summary: This is the story of how Dil finally gave up his binky.


Dil was sitting in his bed waiting for his mommy to get him for breakfast. He wasn't feeling very well. His gums hurt and his tummy felt funny. He reached for his favorite blue binky and began to suck on it. At nearly two years old, he still couldn't part with his beloved binky. It comforted him during storms and just made him happy. He started to relax and soon fell back to sleep.

When Didi came to get Dil for breakfast she noticed he was a little warm so she let him sleep and went back downstairs to answer the door. She opened the door to find Betty and Chas with their kids Phil and Lil and Chuckie and Kimi. Preschool was out for the day so as usual Didi was on babysitter duty.

While the kids played outside Dil woke up and came downstairs covered in throw up.

"Oh pooe baby." Didi said rushing to Dil. She gave him a bath and got him in clean pajamas. She set him down at the table and tried to get him to eat some soup. After a few mouthfuls he threw up again. after another bath and change of clothes Dil sat on the couch and watched some Goober cartoons with his binky in his mouth.

"Hey Dilly, you're finally up!" Tommy exclaimed."You want to play outside with us?"

"No. I just want to watch Goober." Dil answered as he covered himself with a blanket and put his binky back in his mouth.

Tommy went back outside to play with his friends. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Didi answered it to find Drew and Angelica.

Angelica skipped into the house when her dad left. She stopped suddenly when she noticed Dil on the couch.

"Hey shorty when you gonna stop sucking on a binky like a baby?" Angelica asked.

Dil ignored her and continued watching his cartoons.

"Why did I even ask?" Angelica asked herself."Of course he still sucks on a binky. He'll be a little baby forever."

She went out to the backyard where she saw all the other kids playing.

"Hey guys guess what?" She asked.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Dil's staying a baby forever." Angelica announced.

"He is not Angelica." Tommy snapped.

"Oh yeah. He's in there right now sucking on a binky. And it did take him a long time to start walking and if he's so grown up how come he can only say two words to the growed ups?"

The kids exchanged glances. Angelica was right. It did take Dil longer to learn new things and he did still suck on a binky at times. The kids ran to the back door to see Dil sitting at the table being fed some soup by Didi. A few seconds later he threw up and Didi got up to change him yet again. The next time the kids saw him, he was in some pajamas that were to big for him.

"Well Dil, you threw up on all your pajamas so you'll just have to wear the new ones I got for your brother at a yard sale." Didi said while she changed Dil and carried him back downstairs.

"For once Angelica's right." Chuckie said nervously.

"Yeah Tommy. Dil really is turning back into a baby." Kimi said.

"He even gotted smaller." Lil pointed out.

"How can we make him a big kid Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"Get him to stop sucking on his binky." Angelica answered simply.

The kids rushed inside but before they could do anything Didi told them it was time for lunch. The quickly ate and thought of a plan to keep Dil and his binky seperated.

Tommy was the first one done with lunch so he went into the living room to find Dil snoring on the couch. His binky had fallen out of his mouth so Tommy grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"I got the binky." Tommy said patting his pocket. The kids decided to play upstairs so they keep an eye on Dil and see if started changing back.

A while later they heard crying from downstairs. THey went downstairs to find Dil searching the couch cushions for his binky.

"Where's my binky?" Dil asked about ready to start crying again.

"You don't need it anymore Dil." Tommy said.

"Yeah don't you want to be a big kid?" Chuckie asked.

"Right now I want my binky." Dil complained. He didn't feel good and he had some teeth coming in and his binky helped.

Just then Didi came in with a teething ring and some oragel. She put some in Dil's mouth and handed him the cold teething ring.

The next morning Dil woke up feeling much better. Didi got him dressed and took himdownstairs. This morning he tried feeding himslelf. Later on in the afternoon when Tommy came home from preschool he found Dil watching Goober and chewing on the teething ring.

"This cold ring works better then my binky did." Dil said taking the ring out of mouth.

"Good. Now you can grow up and be a big kid like me." Tommy said proudly.

A few months later Dil had all his teeth and no longer needed the teething ring and he completely forgot about his binky.


End file.
